


Ode to Bee!Watson

by Linguini



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Bee!Watson, Crack, Gen, Poetry, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-27
Updated: 2010-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linguini/pseuds/Linguini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the box</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode to Bee!Watson

**Author's Note:**

> I think it's Burke!Bee!Watson, hence the icon

  
I wonder while wandering over the fields  
What marvels of nature my eyes there do see,  
And pausing amongst nearby flowers to kneel  
I spy there a quite lovely, lost little bee.

He putters and stutters hither and fro  
Narrowly avoiding a bee-killing crash.  
To my long-spying eye, the dear bee he does show  
The loveliest form of face hair, the mustache.

Now this is a bee of singular strength  
And one who is clearly best loved of the girls  
For he gathers the nectar without any break  
As soon as the flower its petals unfurls

In his task he is diligent, speedy, and wise  
When choosing what flower he’d have for his own  
He treats them all as if they’re a prize  
When they to him have their inner parts shown

He approaches the flowers with actions liturgical  
Mumbling and bumbling as buzzing bees do  
And his actions could be only listed as surgical  
When he first gives to them a polite “How’d you do?”

I fear that I have to this bee thus been drawn  
And finding of him just one thing I must ask  
His answer’s a wonderful, sturdy dear “John”  
And in the warmth of his smile I find I do bask.

And so if you wanted to seek out this bee,  
You surely can’t have him. He’s bethrothed unto me.  



End file.
